Realmente no estoy tan solo
by Lore-chan
Summary: Bueno sé que debo la historia de Kou-kun, pero la pondré....pero ahora va un songfics con letra de Ricardo Arjona...un tatatata.....lenalo y verán, la pareja a mi me encanta ^^


Realmente no estoy tan solo  
  
Por: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
…Me tomo un café con tu ausencia  
  
y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia  
  
le doy un beso en el cuello  
  
a tu espacio vacío.  
  
  
  
  
  
¡Qué mal hábito! Esto es algo que no puedo evitar y algo que odio a la vez. Es serio trato de dejar el cigarro, pero se ha vuelto una obsesión. Tú siempre regañándome por eso, siempre que enciendo uno, no puedo evadir tu recuerdo.  
  
-Ya Yamato, pareces chimenea, basta con ese cigarro, apágalo ¡que no ves que te hace mal!.  
  
El fumar lo heredé de mi padre. Café y cigarro. ¡Pero que ya importa ahora el que fume!, si ya ni siquiera estás tú para corregirme.  
  
  
  
  
  
Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia  
  
y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria  
  
seduciendo al par de zapatos azules  
  
que olvidaste.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿El separarnos fue lo mejor?, eso dijiste tú. Yo no lo creo así, me es tan difícil el no encontrar un lugar limpio ahora.  
  
-¡Yamato, mira el desorden!, ¡Esa loza no se lava de la semana pasada!.  
  
Siempre, siempre detallista, ¡mujeres quien las entiende!. Que esto así, que lo otra asa…sabías que no tenía tiempo para ordenar, lavar, limpiar…y aún así te enfadadas  
  
Pero hasta con tus detalles te extraño.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y charlo de política  
  
con tu cepillo de dientes  
  
con vision tan anal'tica  
  
como cuando te arrepientes.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Esta bien, lo admito…tú tenías razón.  
  
Extraño el que dijeras aquello, me hacía sentir bien…como que yo tenía siempre la razón, aunque en raras ocasiones era así.  
  
¿Dónde dejé mi casco?…¡demonios!, llevo 5 minutos de retraso, debía haber llegado a la NASA hace ya rato. Saldrán si mi. no lo creo.  
  
-¡¿Salieron sin mi?!  
  
-Así es Ishida necesitamos gente responsable.  
  
  
  
¡Fantástico!, ¿lo oíste? , se fueron sin mi a Marte, hubiera sido más fácil si estuvieras tú.  
  
-Yamato tu casco está acá ¿no lo ves?.  
  
¿Cómo le hacías para siempre encontrar mis cosas?  
  
  
  
  
  
Realmente no estoy tan solo  
  
quien te dijo que te fuiste  
  
si aun te encuentro cocinando  
  
algún recuerdo en la cocina  
  
o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina.  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Me encanta esto!, ¿me enseñarás a prepararlo?  
  
Te hubieras convertido en una gran cocinera. ¡de que valen tantas lamentaciones! Si ya no te tengo…aunque…  
  
  
  
¡Maldición! Casi me quemo. Hace cuatro días que estoy comiendo lo mismo. Será porque a ti te encantaba este platillo.  
  
Hay no la maldita nostalgia.  
  
Me duele el estómago, debe ser lo que comí…ya era hora de que los cuatro días hicieran su efecto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Realmente no estoy tan solo  
  
Quien te dijo que te fuiste  
  
si uno no esta donde el cuerpo  
  
sino donde mas lo extrañan  
  
y aquí se te extraña tanto  
  
Tu sigues aquí  
  
sin ti  
  
conmigo  
  
quien esta contigo  
  
si ni siquiera estas tu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Estarás bien?, ¿te tratará bien?, voy a llamarte…no eso lo dejaste claro.  
  
-Yamato no me llames, no me busques…porque para ti no voy a estar nunca.  
  
¿Dios, que hice mal?, ¿Qué hicimos mal?…el apellido, debe ser el apellido Ishida, si eso. Porque Takeru también se cambió su apellido al de mi padre y le ha ido muy mal en lo sentimental. Hace ya cinco meses que se separó.  
  
No, no es el maldito apellido Ishida, soy yo. Es mi forma de ser, siempre me lo guardo todo, por que rara vez te dije un te quiero.  
  
  
  
  
  
Platico con tus medias de seda  
  
y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo  
  
mientras le rasco una rodilla  
  
a esta vida sin vida  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El techo blanco es reconfortante, díganmelo a mi que llevo ya 3 horas mirándolo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, ¿salir a un bar?…no la última vez me sacaron, casi me agarro a golpes con unos tipos. El vicio se ha vuelto una manera fácil de salir de mis problemas. Café, cigarro, trago.  
  
-Yamato apaga ese cigarro, ya te has fumado 3 cajetillas.  
  
Lo sé, lo sé. Tú voz retumba en mis oídos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Le canto una canción a la nada  
  
y me burlo de la melancolía  
  
mientras le subo el cierre  
  
a la falda de las ganas  
  
  
  
  
  
Creo que compondré una canción, no es mala idea. Así el tiempo pasará más rápido. Eso espero.  
  
  
  
Diez, diez malditos papeles al basurero, ¡¿Dónde están esas palabras?!, ¡¿dónde?!. Estoy desesperándome. Por favor regresa…regresa.  
  
-Te juro que cuando cruce esa puerta, no me verás nunca más, Yamato.  
  
¡Me harté!, te voy a buscar…no tengo ni idea por dónde comenzar, pero te voy a encontrar…no, no te voy a encontrar Tokio es la segunda capital más poblaba en el mundo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sintiendo tantas cosas  
  
Realmente no estoy tan solo  
  
sola tu que estas conmigo  
  
y no te fuiste contigo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Este programa es buenísimo…¡Demonios!…un programa de política ¡¿cómo diablos puede ser bueno?!.  
  
-¿Arrendemos una película?  
  
-Es tan tarde…  
  
-Siempre esa justificación – te quejabas.  
  
¿Y si ahora voy y arriendo una?, como para que el día ya se vaya y llegue otro y otro…otro. Vamos, vamos no debo perder los ánimos…la verdad es que ya los estoy perdiendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Realmente no estoy tan solo  
  
Quien te dijo que te fuiste  
  
si uno no esta donde el cuerpo  
  
sino donde mas lo extrañan  
  
y aquí se te extraña tanto  
  
Tu sigues aquí  
  
sin ti  
  
conmigo  
  
quien esta contigo  
  
si ni siquiera estas tu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¡El timbre!, ¡el timbre!, voy a sacarlo…te lo juro.  
  
  
  
-Hola Yamato.  
  
-Hikari…  
  
-Sólo vine por algunas cosas que se me quedaron…  
  
Entraste…¡y está tan desordenado!, cigarrillos en todo el lugar, copas en cada mesa…la taza de café en el baño…eso lo odiabas.  
  
-¿Te vas?  
  
-Yamato…  
  
-¿Sí?.  
  
-Ya deja de fumar, eso te hace mal.  
  
  
  
  
  
Como extrañaba tus regaños…  
  
  
  
  
  
*FIN*  
  
  
  
Vaya, vaya un Yakari, me encantó, encantó, fascinó!!! Tenía una ganas inmensas de hacer un Yakari y he aquí el resultado.  
  
  
  
Please! Aunque sea un review  
  
  
  
Cualquier reproducción copia u otro de MI fanfics, será sancionado duramente…  
  
  
  
*Yamato y Hikari son de la Toei = (…la canción de Ricardo Arjona…sólo la historia me pertenece. 


End file.
